Amrett 2
"Why do I keep coming back to this timeline?"'' — The Hidden Ones. Amrett 2 '''(or '''Amrett B)' '''was a version of Amrett from a parallel timeline. She found Timeline A by accident and decided to stick around, claiming that she wanted to help the Rabbits. Eventually, however, it was revealed that she was a highly-powerful entity who wanted to take over the timeline for her own purposes. History Introduction Amrett 2 first appeared in The Hidden Ones chat on the evening of January 14th, shortly after Rabbit #110's suicide (and the Trial Four deaths). Despite the fact that she was using the find.the.way Skype account, it was clear that she was not the same Amrett the Rabbits knew. She immediately noted that Timeline A was the most fractured one she'd encountered yet, adding that her presence there was pointless, as the timeline was broken beyond repair and it "wasn't her mess to clean up". Despite her initial apathy, however, she seemingly took pity on the Rabbits, and offered to stay in the timeline and help them survive. Backstory On January 18, Amrett 2 had her first call with The Hidden Ones. She explained to the Rabbits that her original timeline (nicknamed Timeline B) ran parallel to Timeline A. She and her own version of Daniel had been rescued from the Factory and moved to the Eden, where they had become Dr. Corenthal's partners. She explained that her version of Corenthal, like the one from Timeline A, had been attempting a rescue plan to save the Rabbits; however, he had been unsuccessful in doing so. At some point, Amrett had become "self-aware": she learned that there were timelines outside her own, and that she could leave her timeline and visit others. After yet another failed rescue effort in her timeline (in which all of the Rabbits died), she began to focus her attention elsewhere; rather than continue trying to save the Rabbits of Timeline B, she decided to find the most "perfect" version of each Rabbit and create the ideal Eden, populated by only the best and brightest Rabbits in all of existence. She had stumbled across Timeline A during one of her "timeline hopping" excursions. Amrett 2 reiterated that she would help the Rabbits to the best of her ability; she would help them rescue Amrett, but unfortunately, as Timeline A was already badly fractured, only a few select Rabbits would be able to be saved. While the Rabbits were dismayed by this news, they were relieved to have someone fighting on their side. Amrett 2 began to tell them about their alternate "selves"; among other things, she also revealed that she had been married to her version of Daniel, until he was murdered by another Rabbit for "the power he held over Eden". Rescuing Amrett On January 23, at around 3:08 in the morning (EST), Amrett 2 had her second call with The Hidden Ones. She explained that she had been (and was) on the move, and that she had managed to alter Timeline A; however, in order for the changes to go into effect, either Rabbit #23, Rabbit #32, or Rabbit #152 had to make a deal with HABIT to get into a call with Amrett. Rabbit #130 was skeptical of Amrett 2's claims, stating that making another deal with HABIT would be taking a huge risk, and that they had no evidence that Ammy 2 could do what she claimed. In order to prove herself and her abilities, Amrett 2 told #130 to check the bookcase in their bedroom for a message. #130 returned to the call moments later, revealing that they had found a slip of paper that read ''"Hello Angela :)" in unfamiliar handwriting. As she closed out the call, Amrett 2 turned on her camera briefly and revealed that she was catching a ride on a cargo ship. At Midnight the following day, #152 messaged HABIT to make a deal, agreeing to give up his pre-tournament memories in exchange for the Rabbits getting a 30-minute call with Amrett. The call began at 1:15 am (EST). At first, nothing seemed to have changed; Amrett seemed as disoriented and unresponsive as ever. 15 minutes into the call, however, HABIT realized that Amrett's shackles had been unlocked; Amrett revealed that she'd been hiding the key under her tongue, and made her escape via a portal that Amrett 2 had opened. After the call ended, Amrett 2 reassured the Rabbits that Amrett was safe, and that she had arranged for her to go on the run with a now HABIT-free Evan. Not That Great of A Situation On February 1, Amrett 2 revealed that the timeline had changed once again; while viewing the timeline from the outside, she had seen the winner of the tournament: Rabbit #123. She said that #123, as a proxy of the Slender Man, now possessed the power to win the game; however, he was slated to do so without being bound to HABIT. She said he must be killed, and that #157 was the best candidate for the job. On the evening of February 10, Amrett 2 began the third call in The Hidden Ones chat, speaking to the Rabbits from the space between timelines; to impress upon them how dire the situation was, she showed them a healthy timeline from the outside, before showing them their own damaged, broken timeline (which had an appearance like cracked glass). One week later, Amrett 2 announced that she wanted to have another call with the Rabbits. After numerous unsuccessful attempts to host a call in the Hidden Ones chat, she created a new chat room and began the call. #00 was added to the call at the last minute. He interacted with her for the first time, speaking to her as if she were "his" Amrett. Eventually, he tricked her into revealing her real identity, tripping her up with a made-up story about their time in the Factory. #00 voiced suspicions that Amrett 2 was the "Marty" of her timeline, but Amrett 2 said he was insane and couldn't be taken seriously. Feeling threatened by her talk with Marty, Amrett tried to reach out to the Rabbits and get them to trust her; she began revealing more personal information about herself, talking more about her personal life. When her efforts failed, she came clean to the Rabbits about the severity of their situation: Amrett had reset the timeline so often that the timeline had become weakened, like an old VHS tape; if it was allowed to "play out" until the end, it might break. She stated that without her help, the Rabbits faced one of two outcomes: either Amrett would reset the timeline again and force them to re-live the tournament in a loop (possibly forever), or the timeline would break when it reached the end, potentially erasing them all from existence permanently. Suspicions When Megan (former Rabbit #102) remained skeptical of Amrett's intentions, Amrett 2 "proved" her sincerity by reciting words that she claimed had worked in every other timeline thus far: "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all been for you guys." Megan replied that she wanted to trust her, but was unsure, Amrett reassured her that even though her counterpart had screwed up, and she would make mistakes herself (because that's what all Amrett are destined to do), they needed to trust "the version of her" who had seen and lived through everything; the one who was taking a massive risk to help them. Her ploy worked, and Megan agreed to help in any way she could. In the days that followed, the Rabbits became more trustful of Amrett 2; even Megan began chatting with her as if she were a friend, commiserating about Dr. Corenthal, Daniel, The Eden, and their shared experiences. On the evening of March 3, the Rabbits had their mandatory private calls with HABIT. After #164 had finished his call, he told the Rabbits that HABIT knew more than he should, and that HABIT had made him an offer. When Amrett 2 arrived in The Hidden Ones, #164 began asking her about the “true ending” of the tournament. He told her that HABIT has sensed the presence of someone close by who had more control over the timeline than himself; he believed that that person was Amrett 2. Amrett 2 immediately insisted that "it isn't what you think"; but #164 didn't believe her, remarking, "it's always funky, someone's always lying". Moments later, Amrett 2 sensed that a major timeline shift in progress, which caused an earthquake worldwide. Terrified, she desperately pleaded with #164 to reconsider HABIT's offer; she revealed that making a deal with HABIT lead to him becoming HABIT's new vessel, turning him into “a husken shell” who would slaughtering all of the remaining Rabbits. She explained that this would cause the game to reset again, sentencing everyone to have to relive the tournament "over and over". #164 decided to turn down the offer; however, this greatly angered HABIT, who removed him from the call (and the Lop chat) and punished him wit a vicious beating. The Truth Comes Out On the evening of March 14, Megan announced that Daniel had gone missing. After looking around frantically, she discovered that the journals were also gone. Hearing the sound of gunshots, she followed them to a bridge nearby, where she found Dan's body. Amrett 2 appeared in the chat around the same time, mockingly telling Megan to check Dan's pockets. When Megan did so, she found a scrap of paper with the link to a YouTube video. Personality Like her counterpart, Amrett 2 was brave, clever, driven, and single-minded (to the point of obsession). Unfortunately, where Amrett had a caring and compassionate nature to offset her negative traits, Amrett 2 was a sociopathic megalomaniac. She showed no sense of moral responsibility, and was willing to lie to, step on, or sacrifice anyone to get what she wanted. She had a frank, blunt manner of speaking, often showing little concern for the feelings of others (or what others thought of her). She was also a bit of a hypocrite, speaking negatively about Amrett being mentally unstable despite clearly being dangerously unstable herself. #00 suggested that Amrett 2 was the "Marty" of Timeline B. However, where #00 seemed at least conflicted about his past actions (before being severed from HABIT), there's no hint that Amrett 2 had any sense of remorse whatsoever; unlike Marty, whose murderous tendencies seemed to have been caused by HABIT's influence, most of Amrett 2's negative personality traits seem to be innate. (Amrett 2 herself even admitted that HABIT prefers vessels who are two-faced and volatile.) Skills & Abilities If Amrett 2 was indeed a vessel of HABIT in her timeline, she likely possessed a variety of murderous skills. At the very least, she seems to have been competent with a firearm. She was extremely smart and cunning, and was an expert at manipulating others. She was also skilled at filming and uploading videos, and may have possessed psionic abilities (as she was seemingly able to upload her recordings almost instantaneously to YouTube). Like all Amretts, Amrett 2 was educated by Dr. Corenthal (and HABIT) in the properties of Eden, as well as timelines and how they work. However, unlike most other versions of Amrett, she was "self-aware", knowing of the existence of timelines, how to travel between and within them, and how to manipulate them. This granted her nearly godlike abilities, making her the deadliest foe the Rabbits encountered (in the sense that she came very close to destroying all of them). Relationships HABIT While little is known about Amrett 2's relationship to HABIT in her own timeline, there were numerous hints that she was indeed bound to HABIT at one time (likely before. The videos featuring Amrett 2 show purple glitching and audio distortion (some of it occurring before she even appears onscreen), and her voice occasionally takes on the deep, reverberating, demonic tone seen in the early Marty videos; all of these are typically associated with the presence of HABIT and those who have been possessed by him, suggesting that she was tainted by his energy and had been used as his vessel on many occasions in the past. Quotes "This is, without a doubt, the worst attempt I have ever made." — Upon first entering Timeline A (The Hidden Ones chat), "Hm. Looks like this timeline has slaughtered itself." — The Hidden Ones chat. "Well, think of it like a glass box at the bottom of the ocean. The inside is nice and full of air. That glass box at the bottom of the sea is your timeline. You game session, if you will. But your's is cracked and is slowly filling with water." — The Hidden Ones, 1/17. "I did it one hu- Actually, no, more like seventeen percent, but I did it." '' — The Hidden Ones, after taking action to alter the timeline (thus freeing Amrett from HABIT). "Speak up, you mumbling fuck." — To #00, 2/17 call. "I don't have power over this timeline. And frankly, I don't trust this one.” — The Hidden Ones. "Think of your timeline like a VHS tape. Do those still exist for you? Anyway. The timeline runs its course from beginning to end, like a movie. And when the timeline ends, it automatically rewinds and restarts. But Amrett has been stopping and playing and restarting so many times over. And the tape snaps. moment later. Yeah. That's how it's broken. It's been played too many times. And Ill be honest with you: I think it only has one more play left." — The Hidden Ones, 2/23. “No. No. The timeline is shifting. YOU SON OF A BITCH!” — After #164's private call with HABIT led to an unexpected change in the timeline. "I HAVE WORKED TOO DAMN HARD FOR THIS. I HAVE CONTROL HERE. moment later. AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF YOU ALL STOP ME FROM HELPING YOU." — In response to #164's actions shifting the timeline. "Here we are: final few trials, last few weeks. It's been pretty rough, hasn't it? You've been through so much, you've all talked so much, you've all done...so much. But, you haven't necessarily taken a look at the bigger picture. All right? — "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses". "I guess even in Hell I don't get a fucking break." — After her cigarette lighter refused to work ("Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses"). "You know me as Ammy Number Two: the savior that's come to help you all. The person that's dug in between timelines here and there, can see your future, predict the outcomes... There's a 'lot' that I can do. And there's a lot that I realized I can do. And I finally figured out how to make the 'perfect' game." — "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses". "I realized something: your timeline is so broken, and so...irredeemably irrepairable...I can manipulate it into ''any way I want. ''I can move your timeline any way I want! I can create it into anything. I. Want. And you know what, baby? I want your timeline." — "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses". "All we can do is ride the shockwave until the end of the tournament. Basically, I can get my perfect game. I can get ''my perfect ending!" — "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses". "Thank you for being so supportive of the fact that I'm going to take your timeline and you're all going to die!" — "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses". "I'm sorry, you what? YOU Loved HIM? And he actually loved you back?? moment later. Low standards, eh? I mean. It's the end of the world, after all." — To #102, regarding her relationship with Daniel. Trivia * Unlike her Timeline A counterpart (who is 17), Amrett is in her mid-20s. (She gave her age as "24-ish"). * In her own Tournament, Amrett 2 was Rabbit #79. * Like Amrett 1, Amrett 2 was allergic to blueberries. (This is a trait that seems to be consistent in each timeline.) * Amrett 2 wore a full face of makeup whenever she appeared on camera. She often wore her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail or bun. Like Amrett, she wore eyeglasses. * Amrett 2 preferred to dress in dark colors. She often wore high-heeled boots to make herself seem taller (and help her feel more intimidating). * Amrett 2 smoked cigarettes (as seen in "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses"). * Amrett 2 and her version of Daniel were married by Dr. Corenthal in the Eden. * Like her Timeline A counterpart, Amrett 2 wore a diamond-studded wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand (though from her marriage to Daniel, rather than an engagement to Marty). She removed them in "Cold Hearts and Warm Corpses", signifying that she had figuratively severed herself from her human side once and for all (and embraced "godhood"). Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Rabbits